Reunification
by Blamewinston
Summary: "I have only one request; I would like to return to the ancient times, to visit her again..." ONESHOT Half Moon x Jay's Wing/Jayfeather. I haven't done a warriors story in AGES. Rated T because cats...


**Reunification**

 _StarClan's quiet nature was fresh to him, the scent of fresh water and saplings over whelmed him. But what shocked him even more, was that he could see. "Jayfeather…" A deep voice sounded from behind, as the grey tabby whirled around and saw a familiar flame-red pelt. Firestar._

" _I've come to talk with you. Since you lived 'two lives', one being with us and the other back with the ancients, I'll let you return to the times of the ancients for a little while."_

 _Jayfeather nodded, as he sighed,_

" _I have only one request; I would like to return to the ancient times, to visit her again."_

Stars lined the dark night sky, as tall mountains, peaks covered in fluffy snow, reached to the stars. The blistering wind howled overhead. Leaves, covered in frost, blew around the base of the mountain, as a white she-cat slowly made her way up towards the peak. Her large green eyes shined as she looked up at the sky, the moon shining brightly. _Jay's Wing, I hope you can see the sky from where you are. My stars, I miss you._

It had been a couple moons since Jay's Wing named her, Half Moon, Stoneteller, leader of the mountain group of cats called the Tribe of Rushing Water. The she-cat was settling easily into her new role, but she still missed her friend, a lot.

Snowflakes fluttered down on Half Moon's nose, making her nose and fur cold. The cold wind whipped harshly again, as it howled so loudly, the white she-cat's ears flattened against her head. _I should go back…_ Shaking her fur, she began to turn around, to head back down the mountain side. Suddenly, the sound of crunching snow ahead caused the she-cat's neck fur to bristle. Unsheathing her claws, the powerful cat whirled around, and saw the silhouette of a cat outlined against the white, powdery snow.

Lunging forward with a cry of anger, the white cat collided with the other cat, who growled in anger. Pinning the cat to the ground, Half Moon waited for the snow that she kicked up to fade. She couldn't believe her eyes when she realized who she pinned.

It was Jay's Wing, the grey tabby staring at her in shock. "Sorry!" Half Moon sighed, as she helped the tabby to his paws. The white cat sniffed the air quickly; his scent was still the same after all these moons. "Its fine," The gray tabby grunted, as he swished his tail and shook his pelt. His blue eyes locked with Half Moon's, as she purred quietly, "Why are you back here? Do you need anything?"

Jay's Wing's ears flicked, as he added, "No, I don't need anything. I wanted to check on you and how you've been doing as a Stoneteller." Half Moon smiled, and added, "Don't call me Stoneteller, Jay's Wing. I am Half Moon, and I want to be known as to all of my old friends."

"Alright, Half Moon," The grey tabby replied mockingly, in his normal, lighthearted joking voice, "Have you made all of the tribe cats happy?" Half Moon looked across the mountain, down into the valley, before looking back up at Jay's Wing, adding, "I think so. I've never asked them, but they seem content."

Silence.

"I also wanted to see you again." Jay's Wing added after a long silence, as Half Moon looked back at her friend. "It gets lonely sometimes… Without your best friend," Half Moon added, a tone of sadness in her voice, as she walked over to Jay's Wing and sat down beside him. The tabby was staring deep into the valley below them, his blue eyes shining brightly thoughtfully. Thoughtfully. He looked like something was bothering him terribly.

"You seem quiet for someone who hasn't seen a good friend in a while…" Jay's Wing flicked his tail, looked back over at the white she-cat. She couldn't read his expression anymore… It looked confused and oddly heart breaking. "Same for you…"

"I'm in shock. I didn't expect to see you again!" Half Moon retorted quickly. Jay's Wing's expression became readable again when the tom cat looked up and smirked slightly. _I missed him, way too much._ The two sat in silence, and by the looks of it, Jay's Wing was embracing the cold wind and snow, as if he missed it. Half Moon followed his actions, fluffing out her white chest fur and letting the harsh wind work through it. The sky, dark and cloud spotted, was shining brightly and clearing up, suggesting that the storm was passing. The stars shone down as brightly as they could, making both of the cats fur shine slightly. Jay's Wing shuffled a bit closer, suddenly making Half Moon's body warm. She blushed a tiny bit, but forced it away. _Why are you hiding your emotions? C'mon, you have too at least show him you enjoy being around him._ The white she-cat's mind snarled at her, as she blinked in shock, but she pushed the thought away, until Jay's Wing broke the silence as he stared right at her.

"Half Moon… I have something to tell you. But, whatever I say," Jay's Wing's fierce eyes locked with Half Moon's leaf green eyes, as he leaned closer to her. Although it wasn't showing, Half Moon allowed herself to blush slightly. "Please don't look at me like I'm crazy."

"I'm… not only Jay's Wing. My mind and body control isn't coming from… Jay's Wing. Also, I-I'm from a different time… from the future…" The grey tabby paused slowly, before adding, "My real name is Jayfeather, also. If that makes any sense…"

Half Moon stared quietly at Jay's Wing, the tabby staring back at her. His gaze seemed to be praying for her to accept him. The white she-cat smiled weakly, before mewing, "I don't see you as cr-"

"I can tell you do…" Jay's Wing sneered dryly, suddenly changing his personality and tone. His stood up, lashing his tail fiercely. His lips were drawn into a snarl, as if he was ready to screech. Half Moon stood up as well, and looked at him, shock in her gaze.

"I don't, I promise. I feel that time can be manipulated… Somehow. Jay's Wing, trust me, I don't think anything different of you…"

Half Moon trailed off, when she noticed Jay's Wing wasn't looking at her, and was shaking violently. "Are you alright?" She meowed quietly, placing her tail on his shoulder. The tabby was sobbing silently, tears streaming down his face, and his teeth clenched tightly. His eyes were focused on the valley below, cold. "No…I'm not…Y-you don't understand…"

Half Moon silently pressed her muzzle onto his shoulder, trying to comfort him. "Jay's Wing, you're my best friend. I understand, or at least try to, everything you say. Tell me what's wrong." The tabby nodded quietly, as he stood up taller.

"…I-I'm dead in my other world…"

Half Moon's expression changed as she looked back at Jay's Wing again, who was looking at his paws. "Sickness… And I was a medicine cat, how ironic." The tabby allowed himself to chuckle a little bit, but not a lot.

"And…I missed you so much… And my emotions got me right at that time." Half Moon's face was puzzled, as her green eyes focused on Jay's Wing's, as he rolled his eyes. "In case you were missing the context, I missed you because…" The tabby paused, before looking at his paws. "I loved you, more than I should have, a-and I still do."

Silence.

She had no idea what to think, as she stood gazing at Jay's Wing. Her mind raced with thoughts of him and her together, and smiled. She put her thoughts away for a while, as she walked over to the tabby and pressed her muzzle to his shoulder, brushing up alongside of him. She smiled, purring quietly, as she whispered, "I-I do too. I thought I would have to wait until my death to see you again, Jay's Wi-"

"Jayfeather. Call me Jayfeather, please." The grey tabby replied softly, burying his soft muzzle into Half Moon's white fur. "Because when you pass, you'll know me as that." The white she-cat nodded silently, as she suddenly felt tears running down her face. Her body shook aggressively, as she failed to hold back a sob. _You're a wreck, but he's here. It will be better, I promise._ And it did get better, as Jayfeather calmly lifted his chin, and put his face in front of Half Moon's, and calmly licked the tears off the white she-cat's face, before licking the side of her face, in a loving fashion. The she-cat continued to cry though, her green eyes full of tears. Jayfeather wrapped his tail around hers, as he looked at her again, trying to smile weakly.

"Hey… It's alright, I promise. You don't have to cry, Half Moon." Jayfeather meowed quietly, as he placed a paw on Half Moon's. The white she-cat sobbed out a while, before she slowly calmed herself down. Her breathing slowed, even though it was still shaky, she whispered quietly, "I'm alright."

The snow began fluttering down once again, covering Jayfeather's grey coat in the white powder, as Half Moon raised her head up to watch the snowflakes. The wind began to whistle softly, as Half Moon placed her head on Jayfeather's shoulder, eyes closed in bliss. Jayfeather did as well, as he intertwined his tail with Half Moon's . He brushed Half Moon's white fur on her back, as he purred, "I do love you, Half Moon."

"I do too."

Jayfeather and Half Moon embraced for a long time, until a low voice whispered inside Jayfeather's ears,

 _I did not want to do this, but you have to come to StarClan now, Jayfeather._

Jayfeather lifted his head, and walked a bit away from Half Moon, looking at her with a small smile. The white snow suddenly increased, as the tabby meowed, "I'm sorry, but I have to return… to my times Tribe of Endless Hunting." Half Moon looked at Jayfeather, nodding quietly, as she pressed her muzzle against the grey tabby's cheek.

"When you pass, Half Moon, I'll be waiting… Err, Jay's Wing will, but you get it, since I'm from the future. But I'll be there soon, I promise." Jayfeather mumbled, as Half Moon chuckled, as she meowed, "I understand what you are trying to say."

"Goodbye Half Moon… May the stars light your path…" Jayfeather mewed silently, as he smiled back at her. The grey tabby turned away, and walked into the whiteness of the snow, disappearing without a trace. Half Moon smiled, before facing up to the stars, as she muttered,

"Thank you. I'll be waiting…"

"Forever."

 **-0-**

 **Oh my gosh I love these two.  
Read and review!  
I also might do more of these, so if you have any you want me to write, tell me in your review and I'll make a giant collection of cats loving eachother (Keep it PG 13, please. All ships welcome, I don't ship shame!)**

 **Bye now!**


End file.
